User talk:Frosted Apple
Hi Frosted Apple, welcome to Land Before Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pterodaustro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 09:34, July 14, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have give you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 00:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) To Frosted Apple- Can you give me a good explanation of these blogs? Good job! Hey, I was the old head admin in 2008, and I just came back to check on things on a whim. You've done a great job with the wiki! Here's a treestar; it was an old method of rewarding outstanding users, like Wikipedia barnstars. You get one for picking up the reins and keeping things looking so good. Aabicus 04:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Question about fan fiction I see that this wiki has a couple sections for fan fiction. What's the policy about adding an actor's page if it is used in connection to the fan fiction? For example, there's a page for Michael Gambon who has not been a part of any of the Land Before Time movies, but has been included as a voice actor for one of the fan fiction stories. Would the actor's page also get moved to the fan fiction section, or would it be deleted? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : Since the idea is to keep the information (for the moment, anyway), I will go through and mark which pages need to be moved into the fan fiction sections. There's a bunch that will need it done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, my name is Joe Fox from Manchester United Kingdom and i want to thank you for actually making the effort and volunteering to be The Land Before Time admin. I saw the picture of the print with Petrie in his original colours. I grew up really loving this character, I even adopted Petrie as a nickname! I hate to leave a message with an alteroir purpose but I was wondering if there is anyway I could buy that or access a second print or scan at all (it would mean a lot to me)? I just love it and would be so happy if I could admire it for myself personally. It is also one of my last memories with my grandparents, watching it with them when I was a kid). No harm in asking I guess. Please contact, j.fox2@edu.salford.ac.uk yours faithfully, Joe Fox Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU REMOVING MY ADDTIONS TO YOUR LBT PAGES! WHY>:( hey are there going t be 14 film Hi Frosted Apple, I've been locked in a heated debate with an acquaintance about the catergorising of 'Belly-Draggers', in particular 'Dil', for nine painstaking days. We seem to have reached a mutual agreement that Belly Draggers are most likely based upon the 'Deinosuchus' species, but our stiicking point has been what a Deinosuchus actually is. My ill-informed friend seems to believe that the the Deinosuchus is an Alligator, whereas I am of the belief that the Deinosuchus, as a memeber of the Crocodylia family, is neither a Crocodile or Alligator, but an ancestor of both. Using your vastly superior knowledge can you cast any light on the situation. I look foward to your response and hope that you can end this bitter feud. Yours sincerely, Joseph O'Dowd (JOEODOWD97/joeodowd@hotmail.co.uk) Can you edit the Mussasaurus page. Matthew Anothony was making The Great Longneck Migration Sharptooth a Jurassic Theropod and he also thinks they die A terrible news happen block Matthew. User:98.177.220.111 Could you protect your page. locks Grandma and grandpa longneck Block Matthew or he will make my Eusthenopteron to the Category:Amphibians. Unquilosaurus Is Unquilosaurus Ornitholestes? They looked similar each other. User:98.177.220.111 Eusthenopteron Plateosaurus looks like Grandpa Longneck because of his head and could you edit on the Eusthenopteron page. (note:TOO MANY EDITS BY ME ON THIS PAGE!!!) User:98.177.220.111 P.S Well Ichthyostega appeared during the timeline from The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving this time just showed the Devonian Period during the end of the Devonian. I don't know you will create it or not. Degradation of The Land Before Time Wiki Hello Frosted Apple I have a huge complaint about the running of The Land Before Time wiki. This wiki is going down to the dogs or Mysterious Beyond faster you can say Sharpteeth! Your management of this channel is really depressing many pages that were on this page like the Dromaeosaurus and Unquillosaurus page being deleted are one of the many signs of the degradation. Next is the look of the wiki itself we need a background ever since the wiki clean-up no one has bothered to make this wki look the way it did before. Also many of pages are inaccurate with information or are just being written with much care of it has written. Plus how could you delete the pages I've created for one I have a vast knowledge of each and every last Sharpteeth species in The Land Before Time from the data I've formed together, This is wiki is going down hill for sure and it's up to you to do something about it. YOUR THE ADMIN SO GET TO IT AND ACT LIKE ONE! Thank you.Ibarber (talk) 03:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Frosted Apple sorry for not replying several months ago, I got very lazy. Anyways yes there are a few suggestions to answer your questions. My suggestion is first on the background, it needs to have more color to it the background resemble the original (with a background of the Great Valley and with brown bands surrounding the sides) keep it the way it was before...also the Unquillosaurus page (sad to say) probably shouldn't be on the wiki after looking at the dinosaur, it shares a close appearance to Dromaeosaurus since it has less teeth than any other land sharptooth and has a more broader face that most Dromaeosaurids.Ibarber (talk) 16:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I was just wondering - I'm having a lot of difficulty posting a page about my fanfiction. Just wondering if there were any standard proceedures, as the whole thing errors whenever I try to post.Dosu2Dinner (talk) 09:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Please Let Me The Admin Because this wiki is dying!Digipony (talk) 02:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Let Allyman06 Get Blocked! He is So bad and so weird please block him he is vanilising the walker of crimson rock which is MCsaurus's fanfic so block him! Coud I Be a admin? I Have Admin Rights So Please Make Me The New Admin of the wikia i need to put a colorful background on this wiki and i am great being a founder in my wikis so please i will`edit alot of pages please! Digipony (talk) 17:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hey Frosted Apple, I know this is really none of my business and feel free to say no if you don't trust me since I've only made a couple edits, but if you want I can spruce up your wiki a little bit for you. Just make me an admin for 48 hours, that's all I need. I'm the admin of several wiki that I've made a lot better in the last couple months. I just thought i could do the same for this once since I was on it, and it's a movie a first watched probably in JK/SK. If you want you can check out Class of the Titans, Delilah And Julius or something else that's on my top four. *As an example I did a little editing to Cera's page. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 11:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Big Fan Thank you for greeting me, I happen to be a big fan of the Land Before time, and I am honored to be here, I hope they make another Land Before Time, You know they should have Clancy Brown, Steven Blum, Mark Hamill, Jodi Benson, and Tim Curry in the series! Tragould (talk) 02:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Tragould I'm sorry for Calling ruby stupid, I don't even Thank she is. Will you forget me? Please The Land Before Time 26th Anniversary Hey FA tomorrow is the Land Before Time's 26th anniversary, got any suggestions on what to do for the celebration with the wiki? Hi, Frosted Apple, there is currently a problem, there was a user named Chomper4 who keeps removing the category's from the Cera, Shorty and Rhett pages, so can you block him please?. Thank You:).